Pesadilla
by Juuroumaru
Summary: "...la norma más importante de los Cuadernos de Muerte es ésta; El humano cuyo nombre haya sido escrito en este cuaderno, morirá. Y después de su muerte, el lugar al que irá a parar es… LA NADA. Y esto, amigo, es la nada. Bienvenido" Esto es lo que les ocurre a aquellos que usan el Death Note, consciente o inconscientemente. Un fic que escribí hace muchos años, espero que os gust


**PESADILLA**

Una tenue luz anaranjada iluminaba el ambiente y se derramaba sobre su pálida piel, haciendo que refulgiera con un fantasmagórico brillo carmesí, como la sangre. El hombre abrió los ojos y trató de incorporarse, pero una fuerte sensación de mareo le hizo desistir por el momento. Volvió a recostarse y recorrió el lugar con la mirada en busca de alguna pista que le dijera donde estaba, pero no encontró ninguna; porque nunca había estado allí.

Todavía confuso, Raye observó lo que había justo encima de él. Parecía el cielo, pero había algo muy extraño en él. Todo estaba iluminado con aquella luz plomiza y uniforme que no parecía provenir de ninguna parte en concreto, como la que produce el sol al brillar a través de las nubes en una seca y polvorienta tarde de verano. Pero en el cielo no había nubes. Ni sol. Raye sintió una punzada de angustia al pensar en esa posibilidad tan irracional, pero se obligó a no darle importancia. Estaba confuso y era normal que su mente no funcionase del todo bien, por eso no había sido capaz de determinar de dónde procedía la luz. Pero lógicamente, debía de haber un foco por alguna parte. O eso creía él. Pronto descubriría que no era su mente lo que fallaba…

Trató de girar la cabeza para mirar hacia los lados, pero aquello le resultó tan costoso y agotador que tuvo que conformarse con desviar la pupila para mirar por el rabillo del ojo. Si no fuera imposible, diría que estaba en una especie de desierto. Pero aquello no podía ser. Hacía varios días que se había trasladado a Japón y en Japón no había ningún desierto. ¿O si?

Miró hacia el suelo; estaba tendido sobre una extensa superficie de tierra cuarteada debido a la sequedad del ambiente en la que, por más que lo intentó, no consiguió localizar ninguna planta. Ni ningún otro signo de vida. El agente suspiró y cerró los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansado y desorientado como para pensar sobre aquello. Ya lo haría después, cuando Naomi le preparase un café bien cargado…¡Naomi! El policía se incorporó de golpe, pero al hacerlo, sintió un terrible dolor en el lado izquierdo del pecho que le obligo a postrarse de nuevo. Naomi… ¿estaría bien? "Por favor" pensó "que lo esté. No permitas que haya venido a parar aquí también". Aunque todavía no sabía donde estaba, el joven agente tenía la sensación de que no era un buen lugar, y no deseaba que su prometida lo compartiese con él. Raye rezó a toda divinidad que pudiese oírle para que protegiera a su amada, pero pronto las palabras se mezclaron en su mente y sus confusas súplicas dejaron de tener sentido solo un par de segundos antes de volver a desmayarse.

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que se había despertado por primera vez, y cuántas llevaba allí tumbado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por la dureza del suelo pero, al menos, ya se sentía algo más despejado. Aún así tuvo que esperar varios minutos más para poder incorporarse y levantarse, con mucho trabajo. Miró a su alrededor. No se veía nada. Echó a andar, despacio, buscando algo que pudiera reconocer, cualquier cosa. Nada. Pero no se desesperó. En el FBI había sido sometido a un duro entrenamiento y una de las cosas que había aprendido era a mantener la calma y a analizar fríamente las cosas, sin dejarse llevar por la angustia. Pero aquello le resultaba cada vez más difícil.

Caminó durante un buen rato en la misma dirección, o eso esperaba, pues no había ni sol, ni estrellas, ni musgo, ni nada que pudiese utilizar para orientarse. Solo una yerma extensión interminable de color rojizo y silencio abrumador en la que las sombras de los objetos, heridos por la luz de aquel extraño sol inexistente, se alargaban de forma antinatural. Siguió adelante. No se veía nada ni a la izquierda, ni a la derecha, ni delante ni detrás, solo el desierto. Raye forzó la vista para tratar de divisar el horizonte, pero éste desaparecía engullido por la rojiza tierra. ¿O era por el cielo de color sangre?

Desesperado, echó a correr en cualquier dirección, pero tampoco así llegó a ninguna parte. Al cabo de un rato paró, agotado. Aún no se había recuperado de aquel extraño dolor en el pecho. Y además, no tenía sentido seguir andando sin saber a dónde iba. Entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa. Tomó aire y gritó:

-¿ALGUIEN PUEDE OÍRME?

Esperó hasta que el último eco desapareció. Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. El policía se dejó caer sobre una de las escasas rocas que había y maldijo entre dientes. ¿Pero qué sitio era ese y cómo había ido a parar allí? No tenía sentido, antes estaba en… Raye se detuvo. No recordaba donde estaba, pero desde luego, ahí no, de eso estaba seguro.

Deprimido, hundió el rostro entre las manos y cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de volver a abrirlos y haber despertado ya de aquella pesadilla. Pero eso nunca sucedió. Cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontraba en el mismo lugar, tan monótono y vacío como cuando los había cerrado. Se abrazó a sí mismo, haciéndose la ilusión de que eran los brazos de Naomi los que le rodeaban. La echaba tanto de menos… Ojalá no la hubiese hablado así antes de irse…

Los recuerdos de su prometida le hicieron sentir un poco mejor, pero no aliviaron el hambre y la terrible sed que había empezado a notar desde hacía un tiempo. Y es que, aunque el cielo no había cambiado ni un ápice, ya debían de haber pasado varias horas. Incluso, se atrevería a decir que era de noche. El americano suspiró. Tendría que buscar un refugio para pasar aquella extraña noche sin luna y descansar un rato. Pero no se veía nada que pudiese aprovechar como refugio. Aunque, si no encontraba agua pronto, su preocupación sobre donde dormir se acabaría enseguida. Así que se levantó y volvió a caminar.

Después de varias horas de marcha, no supo decir cuantas, llegó hasta lo que parecían unos acantilados. O más bien, unas rocas algo más grandes que las que había visto hasta ahora y que producían solo un poco de sombra. Raye se acercó a ellas esperanzado. Tal vez allí si encontrase algo de vegetación o de agua. Pero se equivocó. Aquella zona estaba tan desierta y empobrecida como todas las demás. El agente sintió un escalofrío al observar las rocas más de cerca; parecían los dedos gigantescos y descarnados de un cadáver arañando la superficie del suelo para salir de debajo de la tierra… "Que macabro" pensó. Aún así, se acercó a una de ellas y se refugió en la escasa sombra que proyectaba. "Que sitio tan horrible. No hay nada". Aquella expresión nunca había sido tan descriptiva y desoladora como hasta entonces. El paraje era tan monótono y desértico que, si no estuviese tan preocupado por Naomi y por él mismo, Raye estaría tremendamente aburrido de ver siempre lo mismo; nada.

Sin embargo, sus tribulaciones desaparecieron pronto, pues algo ocurrió. Había oído algo. Y si no fuera porque estaba demasiado cansado, desorientado y preocupado como para hacer caso a sus sentidos, habría jurado que lo que había oído era el sonido de unos pasos. Pero eso no podía ser. Si hubiera alguien allí, le habría visto y oído mucho tiempo antes en aquella extensión tan despejada. A menos que quien fuese hubiera llegado volando. Pero eso era imposible. Pese a ello, el agente volvió a oír claramente lo que, ya sin duda, eran pasos. E incluso voces. Pero estaban demasiado lejos como para entender lo que decían. O tal vez, es que no hablaban en inglés, ni tampoco en japonés, pues dominaba ambos idiomas a la perfección y aquello no sonaba ni remotamente parecido a ninguno de los dos. Raye se sintió algo más animado, y estuvo a punto de abandonar su escondite para buscar a los dueños de las voces, pero se contuvo. No sabía por qué, pero le daba mala espina. La idea era absurda; si estás perdido en el desierto lo mejor que puedes hacer es pedir ayuda cuando se te presenta la ocasión. Pero aún así, sus instintos le gritaban que no saliera de su escondite y, por una vez, Raye los obedeció. En silencio, pegó la espalda todo lo que pudo a la pared de roca y escuchó. Eran voces, no se podía negar aunque tratase de convencerse con todas sus fuerzas. Esperó durante unos minutos más. No se movían. Bien, eso es que no le habían visto. Así podría seguir espiándoles un poco más. Raye aguzó el oído, tratando de descubrir algo más sobre sus misteriosos "compañeros". Pero enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho; pues el sonido que llegó hasta sus oídos le resultó terriblemente escalofriante y no pudo evitar que un ligero temblor se apoderase de su cuerpo. Aquel chasquido… sonaba como un hueso chocando contra el suelo. Un hueso grande, hueco y, a juzgar por cómo rodaba, redondo. El joven tuvo la horrible impresión de que se trataba de una calavera. Humana.

Después escuchó otra cosa; el inconfundible sonido del metal arrastrándose por el suelo. Parecía una herramienta grande, o tal vez un arma. No estaba seguro, pero tampoco quería comprobarlo. Ni quedarse allí, pues ése si que se desplazaba. Y lo hacía hacia donde él estaba…

Haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma, Raye tomó aire varias veces y se atrevió a mirar por detrás de las rocas para calcular cuánto tiempo tenía. No podía distinguirlos por la distancia, pero habría jurado que ahora había tres de aquellas criaturas, pues no se les podía llamar humanos. Aunque estaban lejos, el policía podía apreciar que no se trataba de personas normales. Eran demasiado altos y delgados, y había algo extraño en ellos, quizá su comportamiento, su risa hueca, sus ojos vacíos o todo a la vez. "Dios" pensó "creo que estoy alucinando. Tal vez sea a causa del calor, o del cansancio" El caso es que juraría haber visto como el recién llegado soltaba la guadaña que había venido arrastrando y se sentaba en el suelo junto a los otros dos, que parecían muy ocupados jugando a una especie de juego de azar. Incluso le pareció que miraban en su dirección y le invitaban a unirse. Muerto de miedo, el agente echó a correr en dirección contraria. Pese al cansancio, Raye consiguió alejarse lo suficiente como para dejar de ver los acantilados y a sus extraños moradores. Aún así siguió corriendo, aterrado ante la posibilidad de que aquellos seres pudieran estar siguiéndole.

Aunque apenas tenía tiempo de fijarse, el paisaje había cambiado. Seguía estando tan yermo como antes, pero ahora se adivinaban unas extrañas construcciones redondas diseminadas por el suelo. A simple vista parecían demasiado pequeñas para ser viviendas o refugios, y tampoco eran almacenes ni bancos. Su función era un misterio para el policía, pero Raye tampoco sentía mucha curiosidad por averiguar de que se trataban. Solo quería dejar aquel horrible lugar lo antes posible.

Pero al final, el dolor en las piernas y la falta de aire en sus pulmones le obligaron a pararse. De nuevo comenzó a sentir dolor en el pecho, tanto que cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose el lado izquierdo.

-Maldición –Jadeó Raye, arrastrándose hacia una de las construcciones globulares para apoyar la espalda en ella y tratar de calmarse. Respiró hondo un par de veces y esperó a que el temblor de su cuerpo remitiera. Cuando regresase a Washington se haría un chequeo completo.

Algo más recuperado, Raye se giró para levantarse y descubrió que la construcción en la que estaba apoyado (y en la que hasta ahora no había reparado) tenía unos extraños agujeros rodeados por cortantes filos de algo que parecía piedra o metal viejo. El policía los observó sin mucho entusiasmo, pero algo llamó su atención. Al otro lado del agujero, en lo que cabría esperar que fuese la parte interior de la esfera, había una familiar silueta pintada. Parecía un paisaje de una ciudad con altos edificios, como los de su América natal, pero algunos eran incluso más altos. Raye observó los rascacielos con una sonrisa de añoranza. Desde luego, la pintura era muy buena, casi parecía una fotografía. Pero… ¿Por qué iban a colocar una fotografía en el interior de la esfera? ¿Por qué no colocarla fuera para que todo el mundo la viera? Raye se encogió de hombros. Nada de aquel sitio tenía sentido, así que aquello era lo de menos. Aún no se sentía capaz de levantarse, así que siguió mirando por el agujero durante un rato. El otro lado resultaba mucho más agradable y acogedor para él. Un examen más detallado de la imagen le reveló que se trataba de una ciudad japonesa, concretamente en la localidad de Kantô. Raye frunció el ceño. Que casualidad, ahí es donde se había alojado con Naomi… Al pensar en ella, la imagen pareció ampliarse a un ritmo vertiginoso, acercándose cada vez más a la manzana en la que se encontraba su hotel, la calle, el edificio, la planta,… El agente apartó la vista mareado, pero enseguida volvió a asomarse al agujero, movido por una irrefrenable curiosidad. Tenía un mal presentimiento… Ahora la imagen había cambiado y mostraba el interior de una lujosa habitación de hotel. En una de las paredes había un par de butacas de color azulado y, en la más cercana, una mujer morena ocultaba el rostro entre las manos. "No puede ser" pensó Raye. Incapaz de dejar de mirar, el americano se inclinó sobre el borde del agujero, lo que hizo que los afilados picos se le clavaran en la piel de las manos, pero apenas se dio cuenta. Si pudiera verle la cara… Como si hubiese oído lo que pensaba, la mujer giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y la observó con tristeza. Al parecer, estaba esperando a alguien que no llegaría nunca. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, con una única y silenciosa lágrima resbalando por su pálida mejilla. Y la luz de una pequeña lámpara situada frente a la butaca iluminó el rostro de…

-¡NAOMI!

Ella ni se inmutó, como si no le hubiese oído. Raye gritó más fuerte, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-¡Naomi! ¡Naomi, soy yo, Raye! ¡NAOMI! –Nada. Ella no podía oírle. Ni él alcanzarla –Naomi, estoy aquí… -Susurró abatido, apoyando la frente en la fría pared de la esfera.

-No puede oírte, colega.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Raye sobresaltado y dando un respingo. ¿Quién se suponía que había dicho eso? Giró la cabeza despacio, temeroso de lo que pudiese encontrar. No quería verlo. Prefería que se tratase de una alucinación o de una mala pasada que le hubiese jugado el cansancio.

-Digo que no puede oírte. Desde aquí no.

El policía maldijo mentalmente. Por desgracia, no era una alucinación. Levantó la vista para encararse con su interlocutor al que, por cierto, tampoco había oído llegar.

-¡Uagh! –Estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo mientras la oscura figura que le contemplaba hacía un gesto de resignación. Todos los humanos reaccionaban así. Qué tostón.

-¿Quién demonios…? ¿Qué demonios eres?

El dios de la muerte sonrió, mostrando una enorme fila de largos y picudos colmillos, como los de un tiburón.

-No soy un demonio, pero puedes llamarme así si quieres.

Raye le observó con creciente horror. Se trataba de una criatura semihumana de más de 2 metros de alto, pero mucho más delgada que cualquier persona, tanto que si hubiera sido de su mundo ya habría muerto hacía tiempo. Sus extremidades, anormalmente largas y huesudas, estaban plegadas a excepción de unas enormes y raídas alas de plumas negras como la noche. También sus hombros estaban cubiertos de plumas, y de su cintura colgaba una macabra cadena hecha de calaveras que sujetaba lo que parecía ser una libreta de color negro. Pero lo que a Raye le resultaba más inquietante era la mirada vacía de sus enormes ojos rojos y sus labios, curvados en una tétrica y perpetua sonrisa de burla.

El policía trató de retroceder, pero la pared de la construcción se lo impidió. Volvió a desviar la vista hacia el agujero. Tal vez pudiese escapar por ahí.

-No te lo recomiendo, chaval. Tú aún no tienes alas. Así que no puedes bajar.

¿Bajar? ¿De dónde? ¿Es que acaso se encontraba en otro sitio? Pese al miedo, Raye intentó pensar con claridad. El demonio había dicho que no podía alcanzar a Naomi desde allí.

El policía se echó a temblar. Ahora recordaba dónde había visto a aquel monstruo. Fue el día en que se encontró con Kira en el tren. El día en que… murió. Ahora todo cuadraba; aquel lugar, las ventanas a su mundo, el dolor en el pecho…

-¿Cómo es posible? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El otro sonrió aún más y explicó;

-Tú nunca lo descubriste, pero la norma más importante de los Cuadernos de Muerte es ésta; El humano cuyo nombre haya sido escrito en este cuaderno, morirá. Y después de su muerte, el lugar al que irá a parar es… LA NADA. Y esto, amigo, es la nada. Bienvenido. –La hueca risa del dios resonó en el páramo mientras extendía su huesuda mano hacia su nuevo "hogar".

-Así que… -Al detective le estaba costando mucho asimilar todo aquello. ¿Shinigamis? ¿Cuadernos de muerte? –Si alguien muere… ¿Viene a parar aquí? –Concluyó esperanzado.

-Más o menos. La mayoría de los humanos desparecen. Pero solo aquellos que han tenido un Death Note entre sus manos y lo han utilizado llegan aquí, pues les está reservado un castigo especial.

-Yo no he utilizado un Cuaderno de Muerte –Dijo convencido. Por fin algo de lo que estaba seguro en aquel caos onírico e irreal.

Ryuk abrió su propio cuaderno y le mostró su interior. Estaba repleto de nombres, tantos que una sola vida no bastaba para contarlos. Pero no fue eso lo que más llamó su atención, sino el hecho de que el diseño de las páginas fuera exactamente igual al de las fichas que le habían dado en la estación de tren.

Raye jadeó impresionado. El había… ¿matado? No podía ser, él era policía, amaba la justicia por encima de todo. No, por encima de todo no. Solo había algo que amaba más. Y al pensar en ella, se le ocurrió una terrible idea

-Eso quiere decir… -el americano dudó durante unos segundos. Ni siquiera se atrevía a decir esa frase en voz alta- ¿Que no volveré a verla? –Su voz se quebró por la angustia. Naturalmente, Raye no deseaba que su prometida muriese, pero le consolaba la idea de volver a reunirse con ella algún día.

-Lo siento, chaval. Mala suerte.

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldito Kira! –Estalló. Sin saberlo, el asesino le había arrebatado lo que más quería, su único consuelo.

-Tranquilo. Él también ha recibido su castigo. –El oscuro mensajero de la muerte señaló hacia atrás con una de sus afiladas garras. Al fondo había un joven arrodillado en el suelo, sujetándose los brazos con fuerza mientras lo que parecían unas enormes alas negras brotaban de su espalda, haciendo que se estremeciera de dolor. Un poco más allá, una mujer rubia, dos hombres morenos de mediana edad y otro joven, también rubio, parecían estar pasándolo igual de mal.

-Se convertirá en shinigami. Igual que tú. Y es mejor que aprendas a llevarte bien con él, porque estaréis aquí toda la eternidad. –Dicho esto, el shinigami desplegó sus alas por completo y se alejó volando hacia el cielo sin luna -Suerte, Raye Penber.


End file.
